You saved me
by missjessicapond
Summary: She saved him from death, now it was his turn to save her from herself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to be set on season two of TVD and season six of Doctor Who (after Closing Time before The Wedding of River Song).**

The Doctor remembered the time he, Amy and Rory visited Venice. The Saturnynians were creatures that resembled vampires but they weren't vampires, not exactly. This one on the other hand was a vampire, the blood-sucking, strong, fast and vicious type. A creature that not even the Doctor himself could win against, he could kill him in a matter of seconds and most certainly he intended to.

The Doctor couldn't win this time, he knew it. The vampire looked at him and smiled showing his fangs "I wonder how aliens taste" a crooked smile drawing on his face. The Doctor looked everywhere for a possible way to escape but it was worthless, he was trapped. "You really don't want to eat me, Im sure Im not that tasty" the Doctor replied.

"So you don't deny it then?" the vampire had a slightly surprised look on his face, "deny what exactly? Oh you mean, the alien part?" the Doctor made a gesture with his hand and then he scratched his head.

"Yes, the alien part" the vampire said curious "that box appeared from nowhere I saw it".

"And of course you being a vampire didn't have any problem thinking "alien" right away" the Doctor answered amused. "Enough chit chat" the eyes of the vampire injected with even more blood than before indicating that he was preparing to attack.

The vampire moved really fast, the Doctor had no clue about what was going to happen, but then he heard a loud noise and the next he saw was the vampire lying on the floor unconscious. The Doctor kept his eyes on the body and then he realized there was someone standing a few steps away from it.

He looked carefully, a young girl with blonde long wavy hair was standing and appeared to be really agitated. She was standing next to the body. She didn't move, the Doctor took one step towards her.

As the Doctor took the step she suddenly remembered there was someone else in the room, a man who would probably be death if it wasn't for her.

Just a moment ago Caroline was walking down the street minding her own business when she heard a strange noise, it was something like "Vworrrp Vworrrrp". "What the hell is that?" she thought, and immediately closed her eyes to concentrate then she knew the sound came from not far away, whatever it was she had to investigate. What if someone was in trouble? She thought.

Following the noise she came across a man stepping out of a box, a blue telephone box. She saw him from the distance trying to be careful not to be seen.

The man was dressed in what she thought was a very odd outfit, obviously he had no fashion sense, specially with that bowtie. Caroline stopped that train of thought, there was no time to be thinking about fashion. She saw the man pointing out at the sky with his hand holding some sort of flashlight that emitted a second weird noise and then he rushed into the abandoned building that was just behind.

Just as she was about to follow him she saw another man going into the building. Maybe someone else heard the noise too? She had a bad feeling about it. She waited before entering the building, when she did she heard the two man talking and the words "eat me", what she thought was the word "alien" and "vampire". Vampire.

As soon as she heard the word vampire she ran towards the voices. Caroline saw the second man preparing to attack she didn't think it twice and pushed him away, he fought back and in what seemed just a few seconds she snapped his neck leaving him unconscious.

She stood beside the body, trying to calm herself. She had to transform in order to gather strength to beat the guy. She hated to transform, she struggled every time to control her vampire instincts, her need to kill every single living thing that came across her. She heard the man coming closer, she could hear his heartbeat… heartbeats? She thought confused, maybe he really was an alien.

The Doctor took another step. "Don't come any closer" she gestured with one hand.

He could barely see her face, she was hiding and he realized that she was shacking. The Doctor examined her a little more, she couldn't be more than 18 years old. Then he realized, "Of course, you're a vampire" she reacted to the word and slowly turned to face the man.

The light of the moon coming into the building through the dirty windows was just enough to see her face. She had small veins protruding around her eyes, her fangs were almost visible, eyes slightly injected with blood and her skin really pale.

"Im sorry" the Doctor said catching her attention, "you died too young". Caroline looked at him, he had deep green eyes but she saw something else, she saw sadness he was genuinely sad about her. She felt a strange calm running through her body as she looked at him and she returned to normal.

The Doctor saw her turning back to her human side, she was beautiful. "Im the Doctor" he said with a gently smile.

"Caroline" she replied.

**A/N: This is just an introduction, how they meet. I know there's still the matter of the vampire and why the Doctor was there but that will come in the next chapter ;). Hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to clarify that there's definitely going to be romance later on so stick with me please :)! **

"Caroline" she replied and stared at the Doctor then looked back at the vampire that was still unconscious on the floor. "I should probably take care of that" she said and took her phone out, she called Stefan and explained what happened without mentioning the "alien" part. "Someone will come for him soon".

"Alright then" the Doctor turned around and walked towards the wall behind them, Caroline followed him and she saw him use that strange device she saw before "what is that?" she asked curiously staring at the light the device emitted.

"Sonic screwdriver" he looked at her confused face "opens stuff, tracks things". "Oh," Caroline was puzzled by it and decided it was best if she didn't asked how that worked.

"A-ha! Here you are" the Doctor crouched and put his hand into the wall, it suddenly disappeared revealing a little wooden box, the Doctor took the small box and put it in his pocket. "Holograms are always useful" he said with a cheerful voice.

"We can go now" the Doctor started to walk towards the exit. Caroline was really confused but curious at the same time, she thought the man was strange in a funny way and wanted to ask him so many things but she remained quiet and followed him instead.

Outside, the night was still young and the moon looked as brighter as ever. Caroline saw the Doctor walk towards the strange box, then he suddenly turned around. He looked at her, trying to come up with the correct words, he had to leave, he had to face his fate, his death. But something in him felt uneasy as he looked at her.

Caroline knew the man was leaving and she suddenly felt sad, she just met him a few moments ago and she felt sad, it was ridiculous! How could she feel sad for someone she didn't even knew? She had her right hand clinging to her necklace.

The Doctor stood there, he thought about taking her with him. "A vampire in the TARDIS" this single thought amused him, he was certainly curious about the idea. He had never met a vampire like her, desperately clinging to her humanity. She saved him after all, he had to offer her one trip, "one last adventure" he thought.

The Doctor approached her, "thank you" he smiled "for saving me". Caroline smiled "It's nothing" she said embarrassed by his proximity but still looking at him.

"Come with me" he finally said.

"Where?" Caroline almost jumped, she couldn't hide her excitement.

The Doctor smiled at her reaction, she was really cute.

"Anywhere you want" he draw a big smile.

**A/N: Again, reviews are more than welcome :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, had to take it down to fix a little mistake but here it is again.**

Caroline still couldn't believe what her eyes were watching. A spaceship, the police box was bigger on the inside... "This is like living in a Harry Potter book" she said out loud, eyes wide open.

The Doctor laughed at her reference, "well, where do you think J.K got the idea?" he rushed to the controls, pushed some buttons, pulled some levers here and there. He swirled like he always did when he was excited. Caroline stood there watching him amused by his demeanor. In some sorts he was like a child and for a moment she forgot about all the bad stuff that had happened to her in the last days.

-.-.-.-

"Toss your weapon!" the two cops pointed their guns at the Doctor. "This is just a misunderstanding, a horrible horrible one and this isn't a weapon" the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver on one hand. "Put your hands in the air, NOW!" The Doctor had no other choice than to follow their orders, he didn't wanted to be shot and by the look of everything that had happened these men weren't up to talk.

The cop reached for his radio and was about to call for reinforcement when just as he put his hand around the communication device he stopped horrified as he watched her partner being attacked by a woman, she tossed the body and immediately went after him, he didn't have time to point his gun at her, in just a few seconds she was biting his neck.

A pool of blood on the floor next to each body. Caroline stood there, eyes red and mouth covered in red.

"…Caroline!... sto…p… !" She barely could hear anything, the blood and the rush invaded her like a disease spreading through her body. The blood, oh.. it was fresh and delicious and it filled her.

"Caroline!" she finally heard someone calling her name. "Oh, Caroline, what have you done" The Doctor was standing just a few steps away from her, he looked at her, shock in his face. He walked and checked the bodies, hoping that she wouldn't killed them. But they were death.

Death. He knew this would happen sooner or later, but he hoped that he would be able to help her control it.

Caroline saw the two bodies and the Doctor standing, then reality hit her. "No, no no.." she started to yell and tears fell from her eyes, she was panicking. She never wanted to do this, but she saw him… she saw the guns pointing at him and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to her, the only good thing that happened to her after she died and became a vampire. It was like something inside her screamed and the next thing she knew she was standing by the bodies of two men, dead, blood everywhere, so much blood.

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm.. a monster" she whispered then fell into the ground, she felt sickened, hands on her face, shaking.

The Doctor saw her fall apart, this wasn't her fault she never asked to be like this. Oh but she cared for him, too much, she would kill for him. He never expected her to have such strong feelings for him, but she did and these were the consequences.

The Doctor closed his eyes, he felt a hole in his chest as she saw her crumble in the floor.

He kneel down next to her and took her hands away from her face.

"Caroline look at me" she was shaking and crying, "Caroline" she couldn't face him, she felt horribly ashamed, like she had disappointed him. He must think she's a monster, it was true she thought.

She wasn't hearing him, she was buried in her own thoughts still in shock. He pressed her hands with his one more time but there was no response. The Doctor felt her pain, she needed to know that he wasn't angry with her, not really.

He looked at her and with one hand he took her by the chin forcing her to make eye contact with him. "Don't… I… I can't look at you" she said voice cracking at every word. "I'm a monster…" she repeated.

"You were trying to save me, you have that habit" he said drawing a fainted smile. She looked at him at last, she saw his green eyes, she remembered how peaceful she felt whenever she looked at him. "You are too good to me, Doctor" another tear fell from her eye, "I.. don't deserve it" she lost eye contact again.

"You are such a beautiful soul, Caroline Forbes. Even now you could turn your switch on and never feel this pain again but you don't" she closed her eyes, the Doctor's right hand caressing her hair. "You don't, because you care and you are more human than you know, trust me".

He was being so kind, after everything that happened he still had so much fate in her and he made her strong. She buried her head in his chest, he embraced her. He would take care of her.

"Thank you, Doctor" she took a deep breath. She would be strong, she would keep the beast in control, she had to try… for him.

**A/N: There you go, some fluff on this chapter. There's more to come! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Special thanks to Trulzxoxo for the lovely comments! :)**

"That was so beautiful!" Caroline entered the TARDIS. The Doctor had taken her to a planet full of cherry blossoms, he asked her where did she wanted to go and somehow he ended up mentioning the planet and well… she was completely blown away by the idea.

It was refreshing, going to a planet where there was no danger. He enjoyed spending time with her, watching her embrace her humanity.

She had been practicing with the Doctor, transforming into a vampire controlling her instincts and her powers. They found out that she didn't find him "appetizing" possibly because he wasn't human. She still had to feed though, so the Doctor researched and found an alternate universe where there was an artificial blood beverage, he stock a lot of boxes in the TARDIS.

The Doctor approached the controls ready to take her somewhere else just as he was about to pull the first lever a red light started to blink in the console. "That can't be good" he said looking at it.

"Uh.. Doctor?" Caroline was standing still looking at something, the Doctor didn't pay attention.

"Ok, let's not panic I have everything under control" of course, he was lying.

"Wait.. I know what that light is!" he said snapping his fingers.

"Doctor…" she was still looking at something. "It means we have intruders!" he said cheerfully then of course he realized that was a bad thing.

"DOCTOR!" Caroline demanded his attention. "What? What is it Carol… oh" he saw it, a little small rounded creature, looked actually kind of… cute. The creature looked at them with its big eyes.

"It doesn't look that dangerous" she thought, "maybe it's like a space cat or something" she moved and started approaching the creature, she was close enough to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" the Doctor yelled too late. As soon as she touched it the creature went berserk. Jumping everywhere, making all sorts of noises it was just a matter of time before it started breaking things.

"Sorry!" Caroline looked at him as she took cover.

He moved closer to Caroline, "That's a Nubsi"

"A Nub-what?" she saw the creature make another jump, this time higher and almost bouncing into the ceiling.

"They are rather peaceful creatures, until they come in contact with a different specie" he continued, "there is only one way" he was interrupted by another jump, this time the creature almost hit the console "to stop it" he continued.

"And what would that be?" she asked. "Music" he replied, a loud noise indicated the creature hit something.

"We need anything that has harmony"

"You mean like... a song? Do you have a radio in here" Caroline was getting impatient, maybe she could just try to catch it, after all she was quite fast. But then again she thought that touching it again wouldn't be a clever idea.

"I don't have a radio in here, no" the Doctor looked at the walls of the TARDIS worried. Every time the Nubsi jumped it got faster and way more destructive.

"I know, I can sing! Well not really but hey" he started to mumble a song… of sorts… but the creature instead of calming down just started to make an awful sound. Clearly, it wasn't pleased by his vocals.

"Stop it! You're making it worse" Caroline remembered she used to sing. She only sang in special occasions because when she sang she opened her soul. She was nervous to sing in front of him. She really didn't have a choice.

**A/N: The story is coming to an end… Will the Doctor and Caroline part ways or stay together? You'll find out soon. PS. There was a wink on this chapter at another popular vampire show, can you tell what it was? (and for the sake of crossovers, let's pretend he can travel through alternate universes without any consequence).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the final chapter, please sit back and enjoy :).**

_I let it fall, my heart,__  
><em>_And as it fell, you rose to claim it,__  
><em>_It was dark and I was over,__  
><em>_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,__  
><em>_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,__  
><em>_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,_

As she sang the creature started to slow down. She kept going.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,__  
><em>_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,__  
><em>_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,_

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried,  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,<em>

The Doctor looked at her, she had a sweet beautiful voice. She looked so peaceful and he noticed she had closed her eyes.

He listened closely to every word she said, the song talked about a relationship coming to an end. He felt his chest aching, the words burning inside of him.

He remembered his fate, the thought of having to leave Caroline screaming in his mind.

_When laying with you I could stay there,__  
><em>_Close my eyes, feel you here forever,__  
><em>_You and me together, nothing is better,_

Just as she sang those last words the Nubsi fell a last time to the ground and went into a deep sleep. Caroline didn't realize that the Doctor was watching her, she had closed her eyes to concentrate in the song.

Just as she opened them the Doctor stopped watching her and hastily moved to the console, making sure nothing was broken beyond repair then he disappeared inside the TARDIS.

Caroline saw him run away, almost as if he didn't want to see her. Then she realized what song she had chosen, "Oh, Doctor".

She felt so bad, she didn't intended to sing such a sad song but it was the first that came to her.

She knew about all the people the Doctor had to leave behind, how broken hearted he was.

She thought about them, all his other companions, "is he going to leave me too?" Caroline tried to make the thought go away, but it lingered in her mind and it made her heart ache.

The Doctor returned just a few minutes later, he was wearing a pair of gloves then he took the Nubsi carefully and opened the door, the cherry blossoms still outside, he left the creature in the grass.

Who would've thought that such a sweet little thing could cause so much mayhem.

He closed the door behind him and threw the gloves away. "I believe the Nubsi will find this planet really comfortable" he said passing straight next to Caroline, avoiding to look at her.

It was too much to take, he still remembered the words of the song and Caroline singing with so much feeling.

The Doctor rested a hand in the console and then he felt Caroline right next to him. She put her hand on his, her skin felt cold, it had been a while since she last fed.

"You… You've made me so happy all this time, thank you" Caroline said almost whispering, the Doctor closed his eyes, she finally realized what was going to happen.

He was trying to gather strength to tell her that she had to leave.

Caroline saw the Doctor, eyes closed like he was fighting something inside of him, in that moment all she wanted to do was hug him, let him know that she didn't have to leave, she could stay with him forever.

He moved and faced her, Caroline's hand still holding his. They looked at each other, there were no words to express how they felt.

Maybe this was it, the time for him to finally confront his death, to leave before it was too late. Before they couldn't stop their feelings.

But, what if it was already too late? He had to leave her, he couldn't make her stay and watch him die. It was so painful, she made him so happy. Her touch made him shiver leaving him longing for more. He lose himself in her eyes and her smile made him wish he could stay with her.

But he couldn't, his death was a fixed point, he couldn't avoid it forever.

The Doctor moved closer leaving just a few inches of space between them, "Caroline, I" he swallowed, it was too hard.

"Don't" Caroline said, he was going to say it and she couldn't let him. He rested his forehead on hers and suddenly their lips met and before they realized it they were kissing.

He almost lost himself in the kiss, he almost forgot everything else, her lips felt so soft and warm she wasn't cold anymore.

The Doctor broke the kiss, "I… I can't do this" he whispered. She hugged him and he buried his face on her hair.

"There's something I haven't told you" he looked at her, before he could say anything else she interrupted "I know… about your death" the Doctor looked at her surprised, how could she know?

She could almost read his mind, "you suck at hiding things, I saw the screen" she said looking at him. Of course, he thought, he must've left it on by mistake or perhaps she had learned enough to find it by herself?

Caroline knew he was overthinking so she broke the silence. "You should know…" she glanced at him, looking him in the eyes.

"I won't let you die" she said with determination and he couldn't do anything else but smile at the fierce Caroline Forbes.

"I know you won't" he replied, both smiled. She touched his cheek, the Doctor felt hope and he knew she was even stronger than he ever thought.

He had to die, that was true, but maybe he didn't have to die all alone.

And who knows, maybe she could save him… one more time.

**A/N: Final chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and thank you for reading :) Hopefully I will write more Caroline/Eleven in the future 'cause I ship them soooo much. **

**PS1: Song is Set Fire to the Rain by Adele  
>PS2: You can find me at youtube, I make crossover fanvids and I've made three of Caroline&amp;Eleven. If you'd like to watch them just look my channel "OceanMistVids" :)<strong>


End file.
